


Matt

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [53]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Humor, Sugared!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared had a bit of sugar and everyone gangs up on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt

Jared chuckled as he threw a boot at the laughing blond bassist, the man dodging it with a fond smile. “Will you two knock it off before you break a window,” Shannon scolded with a large smile.

                Jared stuck his tongue out, “Then, tell him to move his fat ass.”

                “You don’t need the whole booth Jay!” Matt argued, laughing as Jared pushed him with his foot.

                “I’m the vocalist, I’m needy,” remarked Jared.

                “More like, you’re being a brat,” snorted Shannon.

                Tomo chuckled, “Must be a younger brother thing.”

                Jared mock sniffled and lunged towards Matt, “Matty, they’re making fun of me!”

                Matt snickered but patted Jared on the back, “Oh, poor Jay, you two are mean.”

                Jared sniffled, “Yes you are. You get to sit on the booth, those two fuckers can go sit in their bunks.”

                Shannon laughed, “No more sugar for Jay.”        

                “But, but!”

                Tomo smirked, “I don’t know, I kind of like him like this.”

                Matt smiled, “He did chuck a boot at me…”

                “I’m sorry Matty!” exclaimed Jared, wrapping him in a tight hug.

                Matt chuckled and resumed patted Jared’s back, “I agree, no more sugar.”


End file.
